Male Call
by OnlyHawkeye4Hotlips
Summary: Margaret gets a letter in the mail, but is it hers?HM!


Male Call! OH4H: hey guys, this is my new story! Disclaimer: ~clears throat! IdonotownthecharactersofM*A*S*H,whishIdidbutIdont,dontsuemeIhavenomoney! ~gasps~ good enough?  
  
Margaret sat at her mirror brushing her hair. She thought to herself about the past few months, she and Hawkeye had become close friends, even though deep down, she wasn't sure that was enough for her.  
  
"I'm being ridiculous," she thought to herself "Smarten up Margaret, you've been hurt once do you really want to do that again?" her head asked  
  
"It might be worth the risk."her heart said. She was shaken from her thoughts by a knock on the door.  
  
"Mail call major!" said Klinger brightly.  
  
"Thank you Klinger," she said taking her mail. Klinger smiled and left the tent quickly, Margaret opened the first envelope. She only had read the first sentence when she realized it wasn't for her, she looked at the envelope, it was Hawkeye's. She was just about to out it back when her name caught her eye. She spread out the letter carefully, and read it, letting her curiosity get the better of her.  
  
Dear son,  
Glad to hear everything is going as well as can be expected in Korea. Nut much going on back here, I caught a fish the other day but it was pretty small, so I let it go. I got your letter yesterday, it seems you have quite the friends there with you. I'm glad, friends are good as gold. I'm glad to hear that Major Houlihan divorced Colonel Penobscott, from the way you described him in your letters, he sounds like a dirty rat. Anything that man gets is too good for him! (Margaret smiled to herself; it was evident where Hawkeye had learned his values from.) I'm surprised you didn't write me about that sooner; Major Houlihan's name usually appears a lot in your letters, but I guess you've been busy the last couple of months. Speaking of Major Houlihan, son, you should really tell her how you feel for her. Now Ben, I know you refuse to admit to yourself how much you care for her, but I can tell. Even when you first met, your letters were filled with her! From how much she annoyed you to how much you enjoy spending time with her. Son, you told me in your first letter home that you wouldn't mind making a grab for her yourself but you didn't know how to do that and salute her at the same time, it sounds to me like you wouldn't need to worry about saluting her anymore. Everyone here misses you and sends you best wishes as always. Keep yourself safe I miss you.  
  
Lots of love,  
Dad  
  
Margaret put the letter down gently. She was shocked, was this the same Hawkeye Pierce she knew? The same man who pulled pranks on her, argued with her, defied her orders? Margaret looked at the letter again.  
  
"No," she told herself "this is the same Hawkeye Pierce that comforted me when I needed it, listened when I needed someone to listen, and make me talk when I needed to but didn't want to." Margaret smiled to herself and looked at the letter again. She folded it back up carefully, put it back in the envelope and headed for the swamp.  
  
"Come in!" sang Hawkeye from his martini. Margaret stepped in and he smiled.  
  
"Margaret! I've had this dream before, but usually you aren't so clothed!" he grinned cheekily. Margaret rolled her eyes.  
  
"I came to give you your letter, Klinger must have mixed it in with my mail," she said handing him the letter. Hawkeye noticed it was open, but decided not to say anything.  
  
"Thanks, care to join me for an inedible meal in the mess tent?" he said extending his arm. Margaret smiled and looped her arm through his. The two left the swamp arm-in-arm, so involved in conversation that the many strange looks they got, didn't even faze them.  
  
**  
  
Hawkeye flopped down on his bunk, he ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly and smiled to himself. He loved it when Margaret was herself and not the Major Houlihan that everyone in camp knew. He remembered the letter she had given him and he gently pulled it out of the envelope.  
  
He smiled to himself, "Same old dad," he thought. Hawkeye wondered what Margaret had thought reading the letter. "She was probably upset with me," he thought sadly "but she didn't seem mad when she came here, she was actually a lot nicer than usual."Hawkeye shook his head, Margaret could never feel the same way, or could she? Hawkeye took out some paper and a pen. He wrote a letter to his dad and a letter to Margaret and then sealed them in envelopes. "Damn, which is Dad's?" he thought, realizing that he had sealed the letters in unmarked envelopes. "I think Dad's is on the right and Margaret's is on the left," satisfied that he was right, he addressed both envelopes and put them in Klinger's outgoing mail pile.  
  
**  
  
Daniel Pierce opened his newest letter from his son.  
  
Dearest Margaret,  
I had a very nice time this afternoon, I like you a lot more as Margaret, then as Major Houlihan. Meet me in the Officers' club tonight for a drink? I promise I'll keep my hands to myself.  
  
Hawkeye  
  
Daniel chuckled and put the letter on the kitchen table and grabbed his pen.  
  
Dear Son,  
I'm very flattered but seeing as you're in Korea and I'm in the USA, as well as the fact my name isn't Margaret, I don't think it can work. I'm sorry if I've hurt you!  
  
Love, Dad  
  
P.S. I hope we can still be friends  
  
Daniel looked at the picture of his wife and said, "The sacrifices we make as parents," then he chuckled, and went back to reading the mail.  
  
**  
  
Margaret sat on her bunk and leafed through her mail. She noticed a letter with Hawkeye's neat writing on it, after making sure it was addressed to her she opened it.  
  
Dear Dad,  
You're right, but then again you usually are. I love Margaret, but I know she hasn't had much luck with men, I don't want to scare her away. I wrote a letter to her asking her to meet me in the Officer's club tonight.  
  
"That explains why he was waiting for me," Margaret said to herself  
  
I'm going to tell her how I feel, but it's going to take time. I love her even more then I did Carley, and I don't think I could handle being hurt the same way. Well Dad, we're expecting casualties in a couple hours so I'd better get some sleep. Take care of Crabapple cove fro me!  
  
Love,  
Ben  
  
Margaret started to cry, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and folded the letter up. She fixed her appearance the best she could and walked over to the swamp. She found Hawkeye there.  
  
"Margaret, what brings you here?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Oh, a little mail mix up," she said her eyes sparkling.  
  
"You don't say," said Hawkeye grinning. Margaret handed him the letter.  
  
"You did that on purpose?!" asked Margaret  
  
"No, but I kind of figured you got my dad's letter." Hawkeye smiled  
  
"How?"  
  
"This," Hawkeye handed her his dad's letter. Margaret read it and burst out laughing. Margaret sat down beside Hawkeye.  
  
"So Margaret, what did you think of my letter to dad?" asked Hawkeye nervously. She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"I think that it's a little old."  
  
"Oh?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded.  
  
"What should the new one say?" Margaret pretended to think.  
  
"How about, Dear Dad, you were right I love her and guess what? She loves me too." Hawkeye smiled and the two kissed passionately.  
  
"You know what?" she said  
  
"What?"  
  
"I really love, male call." 


End file.
